


Home for the Holidays

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is thinking wistfully of holiday travel. Severus, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> For alisanne who wanted Severus/Harry, "holidays at home".

"We could have gone to Majorca," said Harry, looking out at the gray sky from which a steady drizzle had been falling for the past two days. "Blue skies, warm sunny beaches..."

"Sunburn. Jellyfish. Sand in unmentionable places," said Severus, not looking up from his book.

"Or Scotland," Harry tried again, seeing the clots of damp leaves that filled the gutter of the street below. "Clean white snow covering the trees, a crackling fire..."

"Hypothermia outside, smoke and soot within," countered Severus, turning a page.

"Someplace exotic, like Brazil," Harry suggested, the city skyline looming drab before him. "Lush green jungles, colourful birds..."

"Tropical fevers and insects the size of your palm," Severus replied. Finally he glanced toward Harry. "Do you have some great objection to spending the holidays here at home?"

"Not really," Harry admitted. "I just thought I would some suggest a few alternatives, maybe for next year. As long as we spend them together, that's all that really matters."


End file.
